Flowers And Lone Wolf's
by Roxyrox12
Summary: We all know the story of little red riding hood,right? Well what would be wrong if a maiden would fall in love with a beast, absolutely everything, well at list not to you and me, so come and join us with this story!
_**Chapter one**_

 _ **The girl in red**_

The golden sunlight fell on the sleeping blondes face. She moved to the end of the bed and yawnd, she sat up and made her way to the bath room. it was nothing big only a little space for a sink,toilet and a bathtub. The walls where made out of old wood that was not the best but could do. She got out of her night gown and went in the tub with warm water in it. She sighted in blight from the warmness. After she was done she went downstairs in a long dress. it was pink and it showed her small waist also herbig breast that almost looked like they would fall out. She head a red piece of warm material around her back and it stooped and her waist, in the front it had a little bow like tie to it and at the back a big hood over her head and gold silky hair. Her house was noting big only a little place in the woods near a village called Reddington _ **( made that up just roll with it)**_.

It was wood and some stones, it was really warm and friendly. She lives alsone sice her mom died and her dad living her because she looked too much like her mom and than he lost his businesses and started to drink. It was his falt that she died. He was the one that worked too much and didn't even love her, just because of money. Yes Lucy was rich and she likes being normal better she never wanted to merry for the businesses she wanted to merry because of love. In the kitchen she ate some breakfast witch was eggs with bead the usual to her.(normal right).She sighted at the food and started to eat. She had to hurry to the villige to hear the new news that was going on about something dangerous in the wood. Which she didnt want to know what it hopped to the door in the red medium hills(who wears hills in the woods?)and started to hop to the village on her normal are tow was to go to the village, the other one was shorter but darker and more weird like hunted or something people even said there are some monsters there called manwolfs.

The sun was bright and high up in the sky. There where also some animals like a deer drinking water from a river and bunny's ruining around the hills. The flowers where beautiful, also full in live. She had to get some when she comes back.

The village had some houses,shopes and people live on it but now you could her people talking at the back of the village where the meting was hold. She ran through the village to get there.

 _ **LUCYS P.O.w**_

I heard talking at the back so i started to ran to it when i got there i saw Mrs Bider."Morin, may i ask whats going on please?. The kind woman turned around and smield sadly at the."The hunter just said he saw a wolfman around the woods and men are going to hunt it down."Lucy was shocked, not because of the wolf but because of the killing news." why dont you stay at our place for the night until they finish the hunt Lulu dear? Mr Bider old coupe had a little shop which sells beard and other warm flowed food."Oh no, its ok im sure i will be fine going home, but thank you."  
The old couple smiled sadly at there and said there byes. After she finished her shopping she hoped around the village ready to go home. In her hand she had a little basket with a red ribbon around it. There was some bread and butter in it also some red appeals. It was quiet dark already so she had to hurry to get home.

 _ **IN THE WOODS**_

The path was dark and there where no animals. She could hear some foot steps behind her. When she stopped, they did she looked around no one was i wish i would has stayed at the old mans house now. she though. After some time it stopped. So im not gonna get killed a smile on her heart shaped face. She saw those flowers from morning, she stared to ran to them, she dent down and started to pick them. They where red lily's(made it up i thing).Each one had four petals and in the midel there was a little yellow bud.

I got up and started to go when i heard some animal crying I quickly turned to see what it was. To my surprise it was a BLUE fox..."WHAT" i shouted but soon i saw the scerd face it showed me. I got some meat from my basket and give it to the little...little...fox?It was so cute i though.I heard a pice of "something" break behind me, i was way to scared to look back. What if its the wolf. I gulped at the though so as slovenly as i cloud i turned around and saw a large figer in a cloth looking down at me with big very light brown eyes.I slowly got up and looked at it for about 10 good dam mints before i said a quiet hi to him."ummm... Wow Lucy well done totally blow it right now.I saw him bending down to the little fox and took it up then give it tome, hid claws where relay big to. Wait claws?"Arent you gonna take it miss? It sure needs a home, dont you thing?"Ok im dead."o-of course ummmm. Natsu. Natsu like summer, starge name."Natsu thanks... For what?. He asked me. Well umm for picking him up... yes thats it." I gave him the best smile i cloud come up with. WOW LUCY YOUR DOING GOOD . "You should watch out here miss there are a lot of bad people out there" NAHHHH LIKE I DONT KNOW THAT. i though."Right i will well... well bye.

I trued my heals and started to walk ways just when i remember i didnt tell him my name. I turned around but no one was there...Did that just happen or not...I started to get home and did my nightfall.I saw a light in my house. What the hell i though.

* * *

Well thanks for reading. BYE LOLLYPOPS:) SORRY FOR SPELLING


End file.
